ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle In D.C.
is the fourth episode of Cody 10. Plot Cody was running down the streets as an alien dog, chasing crooks who were on motorcycles. "I suggest we give the dog a bone." said a crook. "You mean a grenade?" replied another. The crooks started throwing grenades at Cody, but he jumped up and landed on a crook's back. He picked him up by his jacket and threw him on another crook. "Here doggy, doggy..." Cody jumped up, and kicked the motorcycle at Crook Three, and that motorcycle bounced off a wall and knocked the last crook of his motorcycle. Cody reverted. "Sorry, gotta go!" Cody ran away and got on his bike, then biked away. Later at Uncle Jake's apartment "Uncle Jake, our cat doesn't like that kind of food." said Amanda. "He likes the canned tuna stuff." answered Cody. "Oh, okay. Amanda, want to go shopping for it?" replied Jake. "SHOPPING!? YES!" replied Amanda. "Girls and shopping. Two forces meant to stick together with the super glue I made," chuckled Cody. "Cody, it wasn't super glue. All you did was mix sugar, baking powder, flour, water, and egg white." replied Amanda. "It was super glue, sis! IT WAS!" replied cody. Later... Codt was watching the news. "It appears some robots are attacking Washington D.C.!" "Better accelerate!" replied Cody. Cody transformed into XLR8, and ran to Washington D.C.. A robot was trying to destroy the Lincoln Memorial. "Bad bots bad bots, whacha gonna do when I come for you?" XLR8 kicked the robot's head off. The robot threw XLR8 into Abe's left eye. XLR8 fell and reverted. "Well, Mister, I wonder what this cord does!?" Cody ripped out one of the robot's cords. He pulled it up, and it was really just a plug. "Umm, sorry?" The robot short circuited, and Cody ducked for cover. No explosion. Another robot was destroying Vietnam Veterans Memorial. "Time to kick some butt." "Hey kid, you better watch your butt instead." answered the robot. "What? How can one guy watch his own butt?" replied Cody. Cody transformed into Four-Arms, and took the robot's legs off. "La cucaracha, la cucaracha. Ya no puede caminar." The robot limped away, and Four-Arms kicked it. It went soaring across Earth, and probably landed in China. "IF I CRUSHED ANY ASIANS, I AM DEEPLY SORRY!" shouted Four-Arms. Cody reverted and looked around. He walked around for a bit, and saw a robot destroying Taft Bridge. "Man, why can't I think of a joke right now?" asked Cody. Cody ran over to the robot, and kicked it into the water. At the last second. the robot fired its arm at Cody, and the arm pulled Cody off the bridge. Cody was falling off of Taft Bridge. (Cody): I don't wanna die! Cody slammed down on the watch, and turned into an alien mermaid thing. Some other robots were on Taft Bridge, looking at Cody. Cody hit the water, slammed his tail against it, and was sent hurdling up to Taft Bridge, where he smacked the robots off. He then landed on the bridge. "Have a nice trip, see you next fall. Umm, or this fall." The fish reverted, and Cody looked around. A robot was headed for the National Zoo. "Not another game of cat and mouse!" Cody ran after the robot, and kicked its head off. The robot fired its hands at Cody. Cody dodged, like a gymnast. "Thanks for lending me a hand, but I don't need any help!" joked Cody. Cody took a branch and whacked the robot. The robot ran and hid in the gorilla exhibit. Several ape-like noises are heard, and the robot's parts are shown laying around on the ground. "Uhh.... Thanks gorillas?" Cody swore he heard an gorilla-like version of "No prob." Cody then saw a robot heading for the Washington Monument. He transformed into XLR8, ran thru it, and reverted. "YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED MY TROOPS, BUT CAN YOU DEFEAT ME!? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" asked a loud Vader-like voice. Cody looked up, and saw a giant muscular robot on top of the White House. Cody transformed into Upgrade, and jumped up to the roof. He merged with the robot, but the robot threw him off. "YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME THAT EASILY, OMNITRIX WIELDER!" Upgrade morphed into a copy of the robot. An exact copy, but only with a different color scheme. The two robots started firing fast-as-light punches at each other, and they both jumped up. The robot took Upgrade and threw him headfirst at the roof of the White House. Upgrade demorphed and morphed into a pickup truck and headed to Chinatown (the one in DC). "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE! THOU SHALL BE DESTROYED!" The robot jumped on Upgrade, and Upgrade demorphed. He slithered away and reverted. "Time to kick some bot." replied Cody. Cody kicked the robot in the beltbuckle. He turned into scrap metal. In space... The screen shows a satellite, and in that satellite, a scientist. A mad scientist. "I am sorry sir! I thought Invaderdroid could defeat him! I didn't know he knew his weakness!" A man in armor walks up to the scientist. He puts his hand on the scientist's head, and the scientist is shown falling to the floor, screaming in agony, with yellow and blue sparks around his head. The man's fist clenches, and the scientist looks blue. The man then throws the scientist against the wall by making a punching motion. "Next time, your punishment will be more like my other servants. Understand?" "I-I-I-I understand, Sir Astraldark..." THE END Category:Ship Category:Episodes Category:Cody 10 Category:Plot episodes